Dying to be Kissed
by prettydynamic
Summary: Short and Compete Shandy Halloween Theme ficlet: When Sharon returned Andy's love and affection. Was she saying yes to a life of love and happiness or yes to something dark and sinister?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a little Shandy Halloween story for everyone. I know it's late for the occasion but I hope you will all have fun with this somewhat AU short Halloween Shandy theme Fiction. It's fantastic... but hey... that's what Halloween is about. :) hugs.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Los Angeles October 31, 1995**

The night was cool and breezy as a hundred stars glittered across sky to help the enormous full moon to illuminate the night for the excited and noisy kids of all ages enjoying the festivities of Halloween. Bright jack-o-lanterns decorate the sidewalk and gardens of the upper middle class neighborhood where Sharon lived with her two children.

It was almost eight in the evening and there were only a handful of kids roaming around Sharon as she treaded noiselessly on the side-walk searching for her Emily and Ricky. There were some parents with their 4 to 7 year old kids. She missed the time when her kids were young and needed her to go with them trick or treating on Halloween.

She kept reminding herself that in addition to Ricky and Emily being street-smart, they lived in the nice side of town and should stop torturing herself with unpleasant thoughts that her children might have the misfortune of encountering tonight. After all, they were thirteen and fifteen years old, it was more likely they have gone to a Halloween party or a snack at a local fast food after roaming about trick or treating with friends that they have forgotten then have a mother seating alone in the house waiting to eat dinner with them.

She was thankful for Emily's long red cloak that protected her from the wind. She rushed out in search for her kids when she woke up from her nap realizing they were not home for dinner. Grabbing the cloak as an afterthought when she realized her cream colored dress was scandalously thin. The constant rustling of the wind and the occasional crunch of dried leaves beneath her sandals kept her company in her search. She was deeply lost in her thoughts that she did not noticed she had wandered off farther than her usual route when she jogged around the neighborhood until a foreboding presence seemed to be lurking nearby.

She gasped and looked around, wished she had brought her gun then scolded herself for being paranoid. She had turned on the area where the houses were sparsely farther apart from one another. Goosebumps grazed the back of her neck and her arms as she felt several eyes eyeing her like a prey. She looked behind the trees nearby but saw no one. Worse, the neighborhood suddenly felt empty and the houses seemed spookier than they have been earlier. She tightened her cloak around her hoping the shivers were caused by the angry wind.

Trying not to panic, she retraced her steps back to the more familiar streets but she found herself lost further and further until there was nothing but vacant lots, more trees, and an occasional abandoned property on either side of the street.

The sky eerily darkened as the full moon was partially hidden by an ominous cloud and it uncovered several sinister glowing eyes boring down on her from the shadows and nooks of the surrounding trees. Before her very own eyes, for a split second, the sinister glowing eyes left the shadows and bared faces of men and women with fangs before turning into bats.

Sharon screamed and ran as fast as her legs could carry her with the bats at her tail. Just as when she thought she couldn't run any further, there appeared an old three story brick mansion with black iron gates surrounding its perimeters. She pushed the unlock gate and rushed up the few brick stairs to reach the front door.

"Help Me! Help Me!" she screamed.

She ferociously banged the enormous wrought iron knocker without noticing its unusual triquetra design. Without waiting for an answer, her fear brought her to try the knob and pushed the wooden door open. She stumbled inside in distress and immediately closed the door behind her.

Trying to catch her breath and regain her composure, she slowly slumped down the floor with her back on the door. She closed her eyes to rest her wearied body as her breathing slowly went back to normal.

Her eyes burst open and she immediately stood up in renewed fear as a sensuous baritone voice spoke to her.

"Good Evening! I have been waiting for you."

She found herself looking into a familiar face.

"Lt. Flynn?" she whispered inquiringly. The man did not answer.

He was clad in a three piece suit that looked from the nineteenth century. His white dress shirt had ruffles, and he had a black tailcoat. Perhaps he had gone from a costume party.

The man closed the distance between them until they were face to face. Sharon found herself staring up at his piquant face, drawn to his masculinity, and mesmerized by his eyes that were frighteningly black. She had never seen eyes that were as dark as ebony, a striking contrast to his pale skin. His hair looked longer and curlier at the tips which only seemed to increase his sex appeal.

He gave her a penetrating stare that had her transfixed.

"Come," he commanded as he took her hand and led her further inside the mansion.

She didn't trust him at work. He was too hot tempered, impatient and opinionated. Hell she certainly wouldn't trust him now but she found herself willingly slowly climbing up the winding staircase until they reached the tower where a huge stationary window beside the four poster bed eerily displayed the enormous full moon that illuminated the room.

Sharon found herself lying on the huge four poster bed, her cloak discarded, and her flimsy dress barely covering her. She let him kissed her lips and it left her hungry for more. She longed to run her fingers on his long dark hair and pull him closer to her hungry, cold body, to show him she wanted him too.

To her disappointment, she felt immobile and speechless as his warm hands slowly unbuttoned her dress until it revealed the soft curve of her breasts. His burning eyes never leaving hers as his long, graceful fingers trailed her neck down to her breast until his forefinger teased her nipple.

His tongue traced her lips and sensuously kissed her again before looking into her eyes once again.

"You belong to me," he whispered.

Sharon was spellbound. She couldn't break from his ominous dark eyes that seemed to draw the very breath from her body. She was burning at his touch and melting in his arms. She yearned to whisper her acquiescence but couldn't.

"For eternity…" he continued.

He fastened a triquetra necklace emblazed with black onyx and amber on her before he bared his fangs and descended his lips down her neck…

Suddenly Sharon sprang awake from the living room sofa as Emily shook her hard.

"Mom! I've been trying to wake you for the last three minutes," complained Emily.

"You and your brother were late for dinner. I was worried about you," reprimanded Sharon as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Emily looked at her in confusion.

"We're not late. It's only eight o' clock. You're the one who's sleeping soundly and almost missed dinner."

"Where's your brother?" asked Sharon as she got up from the sofa to kiss her daughter.

"He's taking a shower. I already re-heated dinner while you slept," said Emily.

"Hey, mom, your dress is open. Oh, and did you use my red cloak? It's not here on the rack where I left it before going trick or treating."

* * *

"Andrea, I'm telling you, it's such a weird dream. We still can't find Emily's cloak. I still can't get over it," said Sharon before tasting a slice of chocolate cake.

Andrea eyed her friend and gave her a teasing smile as she sipped her coffee.

"You said the vampire looked like Lt. Flynn… It's exactly what Sigmund Freud has been saying... it's a sexual desire that's making you dream of him."

"Please, Andrea. We can't stand each other. All we do is argue, and irritate each other all the time," said Sharon.

"The more you hate, the more you love," teased Andrea.

Sharon looked at her wryly.

"I find it hard to believe you don't like each other. He always finds himself in your office. And you… you always find a reason to handle his case instead of having another FID Officer take care of it."

"It was only a coincidence," protested Sharon.

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Of course it is," she muttered sarcastically.

Her friend didn't want to admit her attraction for her colleague from another department. Not only would they often talk about him but now even her dreams are being invaded by the guy. Sharon did not only give his face to Count Dracula but she also couldn't remember the specifics of the house and the necklace but she remembered how she felt when he was kissing her and hell she was even willing to die for his kiss.

"No reason to be alarmed, Sharon. Unless it becomes a recurring dream which of course can be remedied once you and he start sleeping with each other," said Andrea.

Sharon slapped her shoulders playfully at her remark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Halloween Present Time**

The boys stared in awe at Andy Flynn's house as they alighted from Sharon's car parked at the curb.

They were not so much as impressed with the Halloween décor as they were on the façade of the two-story house. It was a typical southern manor of the plantation owners back in the early 1900s. It had a wide terrace on the second floor and trestles on the surrounding veranda on the first floor. The front lawn was designed to look like a cemetery with all the cardboard headstones that were arranged side by side and pumpkins that were haphazardly scattered across the garden to break the depressing color black and grey in the eyes.

Sharon picked up the hem of her long black dress to prevent her Valentino heels from tripping over it on her way to Andy's front door. She was dressed as Mortician Adams to match Andy's costume as Gomez Adams. Andy gave her a sound kiss on the cheek as she welcomed them into the house.

"Hey, Lt. Have you been living here long?" asked Rusty as she slumped down on one of the bean bags on the carpet by the center table where all the goodies for Halloween were. Making himself very comfortable, he helped himself with the one chocolate cupcake.

"It looks straight out of Interview With the Vampire. You know, Louis's house in New Orleans, really impressive," said TJ.

"Kids nowadays… I thought your reference will be Gone with the Wind," said Sharon.

Rusty frowned. "What is that?"

"It's a classic novel. I haven't read though. I only heard of it," said TJ.

Andy laughed at his remark.

"Well, I lived here since I moved to Los Angeles a long time ago. It's the only house in this area that's French Quarter inspired. Like you, I was impressed by the architectural design. It's not just the façade, the interior lay out is also very southern inspired. It has a huge attic and there's a staircase from the kitchen going to the second floor," said Andy.

"Oh… the servants entrance," smiled TJ.

"Make yourselves at home. There are sandwiches and croquettes on the dining table. Those are for you and not for the kids coming for trick or treat. I have ice cream and macaroni salad in the fridge. Help yourselves when you're hungry. We will just wait for Nicole to drop off the kids and we will be on our way for trick or treating," said Andy.

"Why do you have ice cream when you're not fond of it," said Rusty.

"It's for your mom when she comes to visit," smiled Andy.

"So everything on the center table in the living room and on the table by the foyer, are for the kids trick or treating? Isn't it easier if we stayed outside? I saw you have an outdoor set. You want me move everything there?" asked TJ.

"I fixed everything inside so you guys can watch tv while waiting for the trick or treaters. I don't want you boys to be bored outside. Unless staying outside will be easier for you," said Andy.

"No! I want to watch tv and I want to be close to the fridge in case I get hungry," said Rusty, taking another chocolate cupcake from the tray.

"I don't understand why you guys have to dress up in costumes too while you take Andy's grandkids trick or treating," said Rusty.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other and smiled affectionately.

"Where's the fun in roaming about if you're not dressed for the occasion," said Sharon.

They heard Nicole's car honked twice as the noisy kids stepped down from the car.

"Rusty, behave okay and I want to find Andy's house exactly how we left it. No pillow fight, no candy throwing and no shaking of soda cans. Contrary to the house, Andy has no housekeeper to clean up your mess," explained Sharon.

"Thanks for handing out the candies and chocolates. We'll be back in an hour or two. Nicole's little brats will surely be tired in no time," said Andy.

Sharon kissed Rusty before heading out the door with Andy. No sooner had they left when they got their first batch of trick or treaters.

Rusty handed out the lollipops and gummi bears by the foyer table while TJ flipped the controller of the television searching for an interesting show.

After Rusty closed the door behind the kids he settled beside TJ and looked at him solemnly.

"Uhm… TJ. I'll just go to the kitchen. You take care of the candy fort," said Rusty.

He glanced at TJ as he made his way to the dining table and when he saw he was not watching, he passed by the dining area and slowly made his way up to the second floor. There was a small living room area on the second floor and a door leading to the veranda. He glanced around and found four doors, three bedroom doors and a bathroom door. The first two rooms he opened looked like guest rooms as there were no personal effects inside and the beds didn't look like they have been used. He found Andy's room at the last corridor, towards the back of the house, near the service stairs, which he found a bit strange as usually the master's bedroom has the view of the front lawn or garage and not the backyard.

Rusty found his room clean and orderly like a woman's touch have fixed it. Sharon's framed photo sat on the long mahogany desk near the window. Rusty began opening drawers and cabinets inside the room inquisitively and found Andy's organizer. It was leather bound with a clasp which Rusty discovered was his personal planner. He sat down on the king size bed and started flipping the pages.

"Hey, Rusty! Whatcha doing here?" asked TJ.

"You startled me. I thought I told you to take care of the candies," said Rusty.

"What are you doing in Andy's room?" asked TJ.

"Shhh… Do not tell Sharon. She's going to be furious. I… I just want to snoop around and see if Andy was really serious about her. I don't want to see her get hurt so I'm looking around to see if Andy might have other women on the side", said Rusty.

TJ laughed. "That sounds like something a girl would do."

"I don't expect you to understand. Go back down there and leave me alone. Sharon has been through a lot I just want to be 101% sure Andy loves only her," said Rusty

"Look at that organizer, everything on it is just about Sharon," said TJ, looking over Rusty's shoulder at the organizer he was flipping.

 _May 15_ _Take Sharon to dinner at Fairmont Hotel_

 _Bring Tulips_

 _May 28- 30 San Diego with Sharon_

 _June 3- Help Sharon with party for Rusty_

 _June 7-First Night with Sharon_

Rusty shut the organizer and glared at TJ.

"I told you to man the candy giving downstairs…"

Rusty stood up and faced TJ to force him to go back downstairs for the trick or treating kids. He was somewhat worried they would not notice if Sharon and Andy came home earlier for any reason and find them in Andy's room. A woman's lingerie hanging inside the slightly open closet caught his eye and he immediately yanked the closet door open.

"This is what I'm telling you TJ. Why is there a sexy lingerie in his room!" yelled Rusty, getting agitated.

TJ took the red lingerie and eyed it closely and smiled.

"What makes you think it's not Sharon's? I think it's in her size," said TJ.

"Why would my mom wear something so scandalous? She's not twenty or thirty…"

"Hey, don't be silly Rusty. When you go to Victoria's Secret or La Senza do they indicate in the rack 20-30yrs old/ 31-40 yrs old/ 41-50yrs old…and so forth? Of course not! It's not like you're buying baby shoes. Lingerie doesn't have an age bracket as long as it fits you, and you feel good wearing it.. looking great in it is a bonus. Your mom is knockout for her age. Besides, Andy sleeps in your house, doesn't he? I'm sure your mom sleeps over too."

"He only slept over three times so far… it's too soon for Sharon to sleep over…"

"You do not know that! Stop chasing ghosts that are not there, Rusty," scolded TJ.

"I'm going down. You better hurry up whatever you're doing because I'm not running back here just to warn you when they are back," said TJ wryly.

He didn't agree with Rusty but he let him do what he wanted to keep their peace. TJ left him rummaging through shelves and bedside tables. Rusty stumbled on a black leather book. He browsed out of curiosity.

 _Another lonely centennial had passed and you would think I would have gotten better and better in embracing it alone. What is immortality if not shared with a better half that would make each century a welcome change?_

 _Charlotte… if only I were like her. She had adapted being alone. She made no friends… no lovers… except disposable lovers. She delighted in every ounce of blood that she savored that made her look younger than her seven hundred twenty eight years._

 _I tried to be like my sister… to have meaningless dalliances as often as I change my clothes with women you can forget as easily as your last meal the day before._

 _I cannot go on… It leaves me twice as empty as being alone. If only I can find her… the woman who would stay with me for eternity… who wouldn't mind sharing in the darkness of my cursed life, together, life wouldn't be damned._

Rusty found himself intrigued. Was it a journal? Was it a novel? Or was it a draft of the author's imagination. He continued reading.

 _I found her… my queen… but she is mortal… would she want me and love me when she finds out I have been damned._

 _When she wears the triquetra necklace it means she loved me and she wanted to spend every damned moment of my immortal life._

Rusty tried to ignore the sound of heavy footsteps nearby. He glanced around and paused occasionally to satisfy his wild imagination but when a loud thud like a heavy object falling overhead that reverberated inside Andy's otherwise quiet bedroom, he precariously treaded toward the noise outside the hallway.

He could hear his heart beating wildly as goosebumps began to crawl on his arms and at the back of his neck. There was a door leading to the attic just beside the staircase leading to the kitchen. Taking all his courage, Rusty turned the knob to check out the attic.

A damp air welcomed him and the slight stench of blood covered by the heavy perfumed flower scent became stronger by each ascending step he took. The room was dark, filled with dark shadows, illuminated by the dim light from the opaque colored glass window.

Before Rusty could move further inside the room, a young woman in a white dress jumped on him, making him fall flat on his back on the floor. He felt a shudder as he caught sight of her fangs as she hovered over him but in a blink of an eye it was gone. He wondered if he had imagined it.

"Who are you?" said the woman.

"Andy never sent me anybody so young. Are you a homicidal maniac? A pedophile? Or did you kill your family?"

Rusty saw her skin was so pale it was the color of ivory. Her hair was a stunning black, a great contrast to her pale skin while her eyes were a cloudy gray.

Rusty soon found his voice. The woman didn't look the least bit threatening, perhaps her fangs were only his imagination.

Rusty pushed her away and yelled.

"No. I didn't kill anyone. What are you talking about? What are you doing in Andy's house? You are his secret woman, aren't you?" accused Rusty.

The woman flashed a diabolical smile.

"I can smell the fear inside you. Your heart is beating wildly I can hear the rush of your blood and it's reminding me how famished I am…"

Fear was slowly returning. Rusty gauged his distance from the stairs and saw he was not far from it albeit he was worried that the bottom door could be close.

"I'm Charlotte. Andy's older sister. Do you think he's coming back any time soon? He hasn't fed me in two weeks… I'm very hungry and my age is showing," complained the girl.

"You can't be older… you look young enough to be his daughter…There's uhm… lots of chocolates and cupcakes downstairs…Come on Charlotte, I'll… share the goodies cupcakes with you," said Rusty in a quivering voice.

She was slowly approaching Rusty which made Rusty even more nervous.

She smiled and bared her fangs.

"I don't eat cupcakes… I eat murderers for dinner… but maybe just once Andy won't mind if I have a charming young boy for supper…"

She leaped towards Rusty but he was faster and frightfully darted towards the stairs leading outside the attic.

"TJ! TJ! Help! Hurry please!" screamed Rusty at the top of his lungs.

He reached the door at the foot of the attic stairs and tried to close it before Charlotte could escape but she was strong and quick, she was pushing against the door open while Rusty forced all his strength to close the door.

"TJ! TjJ! Hurry Up and Help Me!" screamed Rusty.

He was no match to Charlotte's strength as she pushed the door wide open, causing him to flung across the hallway. She jumped atop him and bared her long white fangs.

"TJ! TJ! TJ!" Rusty screamed as Charlotte's fangs bit down his neck.

Rusty had awakened as he fell down the floor from Andy's living room sofa. He hit his bottom hard and winced in pain. He glanced around and found several kids munching the remaining cupcakes on the foyer and TJ handing them gummi bears and lollipops.

Two little girls licking gigantic lollipops were laughing as they looked at Rusty squirming on the floor.

"You're so big but still fell off the couch," laughed the girl in pigtails.

"Hey, Rusty, are you okay?" asked TJ

"I heard you groaning but I was swamped with kids. I didn't think it was serious," said TJ.

Rusty scrambled to his feet.

"We got to get out of here. There's a vampire in the attic," said Rusty.

"She's going to eat us," continued Rusty.

Some of the kids getting candy shrieked in fright.

"Stop it Rusty, you're scaring the kids," said TJ.

"But it's true. I saw her…" insisted Rusty.

Some kids had teen-age companions and two teen age boys smirked and laughed at Rusty.

"Yeah right… Like you believe in those shitty tales at your age," said a fifteen year old boy.

Had it really been just a dream? He did not remember going down the stairs and coming back in the living room. He remembered checking the attic. He was still badly shaken from the dream. A part of him wanted to go back upstairs to verify everything was just a dream. There was no vampire named Charlotte…. Then he remembered the black leather bound book. It talked about Charlotte and another vampire who wanted to have someone share his blood-sucking life with for eternity. Was that Andy?

He wanted to get the book in Andy's room and show it to TJ but he was not brave enough to delve back upstairs. Rusty remained quietly seated in the sofa the rest of the evening until Sharon and Andy came back.

"Are you guys okay? I hope you didn't get too exhausted giving out candies," asked Andy.

"Thanks Andy. It was fun and I helped myself on some ice cream and sandwiches," said TJ.

Sharon noticed Rusty's forlorn expression. She sat beside him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rusty, darling. Is anything the matter?" asked Sharon.

Rusty remained quiet. He was looking from Andy to Sharon and TJ without a word.

"Rusty ate half of the chocolate cupcakes. I guess he had too much sugar that's why he looks dazed," laughed TJ.

"Well, it's been a long day. Maybe we should go," said Sharon.

She kissed Andy soundly on the lips and smiled sweetly at him. She wiped the smudge of lipstick on his lips before whispering "I love you."

Andy hugged her tightly, squeezing her shoulders gently before whispering back, "I love you Sharon."

They were surprised when Rusty suddenly spoke.

"Andy… do you have a sister named Charlotte?"

Andy smiled at him. He didn't look a bit perturbed by his question.

"Yes, my sister's name is Charlotte. Did Sharon mention her?"

This disturbed Rusty and he but all dragged Sharon out of Andy's house.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" insisted Rusty.

"Hurry up, TJ!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I guess Rusty is exhausted," explained Sharon.

"Don't worry about it, honey. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow, " said Andy.

"Thanks, Andy. I had a great time," said TJ.

They waved goodbye to Andy and sped off.

"Rusty! That was awfully rude of you! I can't believe you will behave that way towards Andy," scolded Sharon.

"Don't ever see, Andy again. He is a vampire and he will either drink your blood or turn you into an undead yourself," said Rusty without breathing.

Sharon stared at Rusty, aghast. "Woow! That was some imagination. Are you sure you did not try some drugs while we were away?"

"I promise Mam. There were no drugs. I was giving out treats to kids. Rusty fell asleep on the couch and when he woke up he had been rambling about a vampire in the attic," said TJ.

"I'm not lying! Charlotte… Andy's sister tried to eat me up there in the attic," insisted Rusty hysterically.

"Rusty! I don't want to hear any of this nonsense!" scolded Sharon, getting upset by the minute.

TJ tried to lighten the atmosphere in the car. He leaned forward from the back seat and looked at Rusty on the passenger's seat.

"In fiction vampires are young, they don't look a day older than …I don't know… thirty maybe. Andy has gray hair…"

"For someone seven hundred and fifty years Andy looks great," said Rusty.

"Rusty! I said I don't want to listen to this nonsense!" said Sharon.

She brushed her hair with her fingers, controlling her anger and, trying to calm her nerves as she drove.

Rusty silently scolded himself. It was after all the twenty first century, vampires do not exist. Maybe he was only dreaming. The last thing he wanted was to cause Sharon any anxiety. He exhaled and glanced at his mother who had her eyes on the road.

She couldn't stay angry with him for too long. She faced him a bit and smiled reassuringly that all was forgotten and she loved him.

Something brilliantly glistening around Sharon's neck caught Rusty's eye as he returned Sharon's smile.

"Whe…where did you get that?" stammered Rusty.

"It's Andy's anniversary gift. Isn't it lovely? He gave it to me after we both decided we were taking our friendship to the next level. He said he had been dying to give me this for several years even before I moved to Major Crimes. Silly of him, isn't it? He was madly in love with me for a long time."

"That's very sweet," said TJ.

Sharon smiled. "He is a sweet man. He didn't want to give it to me until I was willing to take it."

Rusty swallowed hard as he stared at the triquetra necklace decorated with smoking black onyx stones that were like evil eyes that stare back at him and fiery amber stones that burn like fires of hades.


End file.
